Hannibal Lecter (TV Show)
This page is about the incarnation of Hannibal Lecter from the TV series. The mainstream version can be found here: Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal Lecter is the titular main antagonist of NBC television series ''Hannibal. ''He is a brilliant psychiatrist who has a double life as serial killer who murdered his victims and as known as The Chesapeake Ripper and the archenemy to Will Graham. He was played by Mads Mikkelsen. Past Having been orphaned and lost his beloved younger sister Mischa, Hannibal was adopted by his late uncle but raised by his aunt by marriage - Lady Murasaki after his uncle's death. Hannibal immigrated to USA to study at John Hopkins medical center. He became the teacher of Alana Bloom (who later had an intimate relationship with him). However, Alana is sometimes frustrated by his unorthodox methods as a psychiatrist. At some point during his career, Hannibal became the patient of his colleague, Bedelia Du Maurier . Despite of his success in academics, he continued on with his killings and cannibalism and became one of the most proficient serial killers named The Chesapeake Ripper He helps Bedelia for cover up when she killed his patient and knocked up Miraim Lass who is FBI Agent whom he kept alive by cutting her arm sent to Jack Personality Hannibal was deeply traumatized by the event with his family. He witnessed his mother, father and sister's murder. He was especially traumatized by the murder of his sister (whom he held very dear) due to the fact that he was forcibly fed her remains. This experience made him extremely cold, bitter and cynical towards humanity. There is no doubt that this triggered his killing spree. Although this offers an explanation on his killing spree and cannibalistic methods, it simply does not explain his severe psychopathy. For psychopathy to be as extreme as it is with Hannibal, it must have been present before going through that event. Hannibal is at first glance, seen as a courteous man, a man of class and sophistication. He is charming, intelligent and extremely glib. This is a good observation, as Hannibal truly believes himself to be all those things and wants everyone else to share this opinion. In realty though, he is a master at manipulation and is an extremely good con artist. Hannibal is a "True psychopath/sociopath" and a calculating sadist. He has no remorse or empathy for his victims. That being said, he has a warped set of morals as he prefers to kill people he deem as 'rude'. He view himself as a godlike entity and feels he is above everyone else which hints at his very narcissistic personality. He does not hesitate in disposing of people interfering with his work however, evidenced by the murder of Abigail and murder attempt at Jack Crawford. Season 1 Hannibal murdered his victims including his patient Jeremy Oldstead and he made their origins as meat. When Jack Crawford visited Lector while therapy with his patient and ask him to aggiased with Special agent Will Graham who is a troubled Criminal profiler who had struggled to come the terms of hallucination of the victims of serial killers. He joined FBI to investigation the murders of collage girls committed by Garret Jacob Hobbs who lives with his wife and daughter. Alana enlists her colleague Will the help of Hannibal who become keen interest in the case. At time he killed Cassie Boyle for prepared her lungs as his meat for his dinner, Will thought it was a breakthrough for the case. Hannibal invited Will at hotel when Hannibal bring his breakfast to him and Will spilled to Hannibal about his thoughts that the killer had daughter of own, thinking that his victims were golden tickets as Hannibal continued to psychoanalyze Will. They visited Constitution site and found his file where Hobbs worked but quit his job for issues to spent his family. Hannibal sneaked into office and finds Hobbs's number call it. Abigail answer the call and give to her father. Hannbial informed him that FBI will arrested him and caused him to breakdown and kill his wife. Then Hobbs attempted to kill his own daughter as Hannibal followed Will at a distance and Will slammed the door of Hobbis's houses and kills Hobbs who held his daughter as hostage and he's slitting his daughter's throat, which engage Will to shoot him to death. Abigail survived and got into coma, in which Hannibal and Will beside her for waiting. Will was haunted by encounter with Garret Jacob Hobbs is still affecting him and he visiting Lector, the two are able to engage in very candid conversation about Chanford's theories that Abigail may involved as accomplice for her father's murders but re also burdened by the sense of obligation or guilt to look after her as orphan. When Freddie Lounds was disguised as a victim's mother to get photos of crime scene for investigated buried bodies committed by Eldon Stammets . Hannibal invited Jack over for a gourmet dinner whom they disscuired about Will's mental illness and can't resist for letting Jack to trust him Jack tells Lecter that Will already had his psych evaluation. After Will shot Eldon Stammets by saving Abgail for being kidnapped and went continuing to rehab at Hannibal's office about his own psyche and asking him about seing Hobbs's ghost. Will surmised Hobbs was haunting him. After Abigail Hobbs awoke from coma after having nightmares of slaugtering stag with her father, she was question by the police about her involvement with murders committed by her father and faced death thetas in Minnesota for being murderer's daughter and seeking Alana's insistence. When Freedie enter Abigail's room asking about direct information and warn to her about Will and Hannibal as they entered room. Hannibal and Alana had talking with Jack about the issues of Abgail's crimes, manipulation or state mind. Hannibal, Will and Alana took Abigail to visit crime scene in House who is vandalized as "Cannibals" as Hannibal watches from a distance, silent to hide his crimes. Only Abigail's friend Marissa Shurr believed that Abrgibl didn't committed her crimes, but was harassed by Nicolas Boyle whose sister is Hannibal's victim. But Hannibal was displeased to see troublesome relationship between Marissa and her mother as He and Will searched of Nicolcs in the forest, he seizes on the opportunity by leaving his shoe behind on rock and killed Marissa. Will tried recreate the crime at Hobbis' cabin, when suddenly, blood dripped and Abrigil was horrified to see her friend Marissa impaled, hanging on a rack of antlers which soon make Nicholas as a suspect of the copycat killer. Horrifying about her friend's demise, Abigail rushed back to her house and was confronted by a crying Mrs. Shurr, who angrily blamed Abigail for her daughter's death. While Hannibal comforting Mrs. Shurr, Abigail went to her house and shockingly found out that a pillow in her house was filled with human hairs. Suddenly, Nicholas Boyle rushed to Abigail, desperately to explain that he did not murder Marissa. Horrified, Abigail accidentally stabbed Nicholas with the kitchen knife, killing him. When Hannibal and Alana went into the house, Hannibal saw Abigail walk upstairs with blood covered her hands. Hannibal immediatly ambushed Alana and punched her unconcious, then he went to see Nicholas' corpse with Abigail. Hannibal helped Abigail buried Nicholas in somewhere, and he lied to Jack, Alana and Will as soon as Alana awoke. Then, Jack suspected Nicholas as the copycat and also believed he was at large. Back in his office, Hannibal sat at his desk writing notes before he greeted Abigail. She asked how he knew, and he told her the hospital called to inform him she climbed the wall. She was clearly overwhelmed by her murder, and Hannibal acknowledged her distress. Abigail told Hannibal she did not want to sleep, and he told her she could not anticipate her dreams. Abigail confronted him about the call to the house, as she knew it was him. Hannibal deflected her assertion but promises he'll keep her secret. In turn, Abigail promised the same. Hannibal visited Will's house is full of pet dogs while he was way on case of kidnapped boys whose families were murdered by a woman as known as mother. While Abgiral is statyed with Alana who help her to seems recovered Alana consults with Lecter over Abigail's treatment and finds his suggestions. Lecter invited Jack for 'rabbit' dinner and revealed about his suspicious on Abigail as accomplice and Will counited his seasons with Lecter about kidnaped boys were brainwashed and kill each other. Against Alana's wishes, Hannibal bring Abrigil out of hospital discusses and encourages her to drink a tea made from psilocybin mushrooms to replaced her traumatic memories. After Will saved a young boy and his family by shooting the nefarious woman kidnapper to injury by Beverly, Alana become angry on Hannibal for releasing Abigail but she sees Abgirll who seems happy. Will suffered from sleepwalking about Stigs, he told Dr Lecter about his poss traumatic disorder caused to sleepwalking. Will and Jack was tasked to investigation of gilsy murders of a couple in hotel They're both in a traditional prayer position and flesh were mulited by Elliot Buddish. Jack bring his wife Bella for foie gras course dinner which made by Hannibal but Bella dislike as vegeterian and need an appointment with Dr Lecter about their marriage and Jack starters of his work whom she overwhelmed , Will visited him at office to converse about his latest case. Jack become worried about Hannibal's influence on will , Bella visiting Hannibal about her recent suspicions of her infidelity and confessed that she battle with lung cancer, Will was anxious about his sleepwalking as Hannibal smell his scent, leaving Will confused. Season 2 Hannibal visted Will in the prison In the season finale showed Hannibal and Beldina prepaed to start new life in Eurpore Season 3 While Hannibal Lector is now furtigve for his crimes along with Belidna as his co-partner or hostage , Will met servant of Hannibal's aunt who got information about his whereabouts for his reveage for Abigbal's death Victims *Jeremy Oldstead *Cassie Boyle *Marissa Schurr *Andrew Caldwell *Michelle Vocalson *Darrell Ledgerwood *Christopher Ward *Franklyn Froideveaux *Tobias Budge *Carson Nahn *Georgia Madchen *James Gray *Judge Davies *Beverly Katz *Sheldon Isley *Dorene Ibale *Harold Innedeton *David R. Illes *Lester Lonnoti *Abel Gideon *Abigail Hobbs *Mr. Fell *Mrs. Fell Video Gallery Hannibal_season_1.jpg Hannibal promo 3.jpg Doctor_Hannibal_Lecter.jpg Young Dr. Hannibal Lecter.JPG|link=Hannibal Lecter (TV) Hannibal_cooking_his_food.jpg Episode_7_and_season_1_of_hannibal.jpg HANNIBAL_TV_1.jpg HANNIBAL_TV_2.jpg Hannibal_in_suit_1.jpg Hannibal_epsidoe_8.jpg Hannibal_smell_will.jpg HANNIBAL_SEASON_2.jpg HANNIBAL_WAS_HELD_HOSTAGE.jpg Fanserivce_of_hanniba.jpg Hannibal_and_Alana.jpg Hannibal_was_comfted_by_alana.png Hannibal_stab_jack.jpg Alana_and_hanniba.jpg Alana_and_hnanibal_visted_will.jpg Hannibal_season_3_promo.jpg Poster_3_of_hannibal.jpg Hannibal_season_3_poster_12.jpg Hannibal_season_3_poster_11.jpg Hannibal_season_3_poster_10.jpg HANNIBAL 353.jpg|link=Hannibal Lecter (TV) Trivia *Hannibal's suits are made by Garrison Bespoke. *In the books and movie, he was described as small and wiry. *In the third season, it's likely that Hannibal will be the main villain of the first half of the season and an anti-hero of the second half, due to the main villain of the latter season expected to be the Tooth Fairy. *His fall from the cliff with Will Graham mirrors the fate of Professor Moriarty in the Sherlock Holmes short story "The Final Problem". Category:Male Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Copycats Category:Serial Killers Category:In love villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Living Villains Category:Hannibal Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Titular Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rewrite Category:Knifemen Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Anti Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Extremists Category:Horror Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Lover Stealers Category:Liars Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Asexual